


Shallow Hearts

by LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi
Summary: Lightning came from a rich family who only wanted the best for their daughter to marry and carry on her family name. However, it's not what she wants. While out with friends, at a party, she wakes up the next morning with a tattoo with a single name tattooed to the inside of her wrist. Lightning sets out to meet the person with the name etched on her wrist as she tries to figure out the path she wants to live.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Shallow Heart  
Chapter 1 Date with Destiny

The gorgeous beach city of Bodhum was in full swing, as beachgoers and tourists alike roamed the streets. People often came far and wide to visit the city, as it was often noted as one of the world's most famous vacation spots. Currently, the sun was setting over the horizon. The warm rays reached across the water, creating a beautiful orange hue, as soon the sky would light up with twinkling stars. 

Families and tourists often went to Bodhum for one of its famous events, a fireworks festival which “spoke” of legends of wish-granting fireworks that foretold that whoever wished upon them would be granted their wish and that their wishes would come true for a single day of the year. However, the beautiful sights brought a fun festival that tourists and townsfolk cherished. The festival had people traveling near and far to visit each year. The festival was coming up in a few months.

An irritated woman stood outside of a small restaurant called Bodhum’s Pearl, where she was to meet someone. Bodhum's Pearl was a seafood restaurant and bar scented of saltwater and fish. The pungent smell of seafood wafted through the air and it was an acquired smell that a tourist would turn up their nose at, and the townsfolk to smile. The mouthwatering fragrance of steamed and fried fish came from within, as did the smell of bar patrons and cigarette smoke.

The bar was settled at Bodhum’s pier along a strip of restaurants with a club. The town was in its full swing as people came and went through the restaurant’s doors, staying to admire the famous Bodhum sunset at the pier. However, the Pearl was a fan favorite of tourists and Bodhum’s populace with a 4.5 out of 5 stars on its reviews.

Bringing out a contour mirror from her purse, a woman opened and looked at her reflection. On her face was a scowl as she ran a hand through her pastel pastel pink hair that hung along her right shoulder.

Dressed in a nice pair of khakis, with a white button-up shirt underneath a white blazer. She felt foolish; her heart beat quickly in her chest as she waited for her blind date to arrive. 

Grasping the lightning bolt pendant around her neck, she sighed. Her limbs felt heavy, and she could already feel a headache building from her frustration. Her parents wanted her to go out and meet the young man her sister had set her up with, but she just wanted to go home. (With her family, she knew this blind date was set up in hopes she’d change her mind and settle down with some unlucky man but most of them were like dogs.) College parties were a reminder that though careful, men all want one thing from a woman, and frankly, she wasn’t about that life. She did her best to avoid them, even though her sister kept insisting she go out with a date. 

The woman really just wanted to live her life freely without a care. She was twenty-two, and should’ve had a say in who she dated. However, the fact she came from a high class family only meant one thing to her parents; expand the family name. Frankly, she didn’t want that; she just wanted to find someone who loved her for her, feed her appetite for mischief, and maybe even understand her. No one had done that yet, but a girl could hope.

However, she eventually noticed the man her sister had set her up with and sighed.

"Claire Farron?" he asked. "I noticed you from your picture. It's nice to meet you. My name is Eric Thorne. I come from Eorzea, but I have lived in Bodhum for several years. I met your sister at Eden University. She said she had a beautiful sister who was single and I was nervous about coming here tonight."

"I go by Lightning, not Claire," Lightning warned. "Don't get your hopes up, whatever Serah said, I'm not really that interested. Let's get this blind date over with because I just want to go home. I'm doing this simply to humor her, so don't get comfortable. Is that a problem?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Let's go then."

The two walked inside as Eric gave the front desk the reservation name. Eventually, the two were led to a table for two.

Eric went behind Lightning and grabbed her chair for her, but was surprised when she stopped him.

"I'm not helpless. I can do it myself."

"I'm sorry, Claire--I mean Lightning. Uh, please tell me about yourself."

Lightning sighed, grabbing her phone from her bag. Sending her sister a quick text, 'Serah, please stop setting me up on blind dates.'

Within moments, Lightning received a text message back from her sister, 'What's wrong? Eric is a nice gentleman and he's sweet. You two would hit it off together.'

'I just want to go home and relax. Is that too much to ask?'

'Well, sorry, Claire; Mom was thrilled when I told her you were actually going.'

'Newsflash Serah. I'm not having fun. This was a big waste of my time.'

The ambient noise of people talking and light jazz music playing overhead entered Lightning's ears as she glared silent daggers at the phone sitting on her lap. Sliding it into her back pocket, she groaned internally, looking at the man in front of her, he had lightly tanned skin, and from the side he was sort of handsome.

Eric had a handsome face, with soft blue eyes. He had muscular arms and enough muscle in his body. He ran a hand through his soft dirty-blonde hair that had been fastened in a ponytail. He was trying his best to please her, and his attempts were failing.

"Look, I can tell you didn't want to come here; but if you stay, I can make it worth your while," Eric begged. “Not every day I meet a beautiful woman as yourself.”

Lightning wanted nothing to do with this man and rolled her eyes.

The waiter came and noticed the tense couple. "My name is Levi; I will be your waiter tonight. Uh, may I get you two started on drinks or an appetizer?"

"I'll take a Besaid Island drink," Lightning looked at the waiter. "Thank you."

"And I'll take a Blood of the Ancients, good sir."

Eventually, the waiter left, leaving Lightning with her blind date as they stared at each other awkwardly.

"I really don't know what to say to you," Lightning admitted, gripping at the pendant around her neck.

"This was a stupid idea, wasn't it?"Eric asked.

"Yeah, it was. I don't know why I keep thinking I'll find the right person with Serah setting me up on these stupid dates. I'm going to leave after my drink. I'm not staying for dinner,” Lightning glanced at Eric once more.

"Well, whatever happens, I hope someday you find the right person.”

Eventually, the waiter returned with their drinks. "Can I get your orders taken care of?"

"No sir, after the drink, my date is leaving," Eric gave Lightning a small smile.

"Alright, then. I'll bring the check," The waiter said before departing.

Lightning heard the disappointment in Eric's voice. Looking down at her drink, she paid little attention to her guest as possible. Every single guy Serah had set her up with all had their hearts broken. They'd just end up disappointed, and Serah would be upset that her sister turned down another one. 'Why can't you just be happy?' Serah's voice rang in her head.

'Because every guy you try to set me up with is either a loser, or they think I will fall head over heels for them right from the get-go.'

Taking her time with her drink, Lightning knew she hurt every guy she had been set up with. As she finished, Lightning got up and started to head out but was met by Eric. "Hey!"

Eric approached her, "Do you need someone to walk you to your car?"

"No. Now please stop following me."

Eventually, Lightning disappeared from Eric’s view and quickly made her way towards her car without looking back.


	2. Intervention

Chapter 2 Intervention

The walk to the parking lot gave Lightning enough time to finally let her frustration out. The pinkette knew how much she hated going on blind dates, but she hated her sister for setting her up on so many. However, she didn't hate her sister really. Serah was a good sister who had a big heart; it just frustrated Lightning to no end that she kept setting her up with losers.

Lightning got in her car as she let out a frustrated sigh. Taking a moment to adjust her mirrors, she glanced at the time: 9:00. As she sat there in her car for a few minutes, waiting for the air conditioning to kick in, Lightning laid her head against the window.

'I only stayed for thirty minutes, and I'm going to kill my sister for putting me through another terrible blind-date,' Lightning groaned internally. 'He wasn't handsome, he wasn't charming, and clearly, he wasn't my type. So why does Serah think every guy that I end up going on a blind date with will be the one? So, what? Serah found her boyfriend with ease, but I frankly don't like anyone that way.'

Once the cold air started to blow, she switched her car into reverse before she began to slowly pull out of the parking space and switching to drive. Carefully following the traffic line, she started her drive down the roads of Bodhum, listening to music as she focused.

The ride home wasn't too bad; as Lightning started humming along to a song playing. However, she eventually fell silent when she hit the button for the garage door, and the metallic door lifted slowly. After pulling her car into the garage, she looked over at her parents' cars and her sister's car. Slowly bringing herself out of the vehicle, Lightning grabbed her bag and started to walk to the front door of the house. Once she hit the button on her car keys to lower the garage door.

Once inside, she set her purse down on the counter, opened the refrigerator, grabbed some leftover rice, chicken, and vegetables that she knew her mother had made, and heated it. Making her way into the living room with her plate, Serah and her boyfriend, Snow, were cuddled up together on the couch. Lightning lowered her head and walked past towards the stairwell, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Claire, how'd the date with Eric go?" a soft voice asked.

"Hey, Sis!" Snow grinned. In Lightning's opinion, he was more like a big lug who hung out with a group of troubled teens, despite the fact that he was 20 and Serah was 18.

"Serah, you really need to stop setting me up on these blind-dates. I love you, but I haven't matched with anyone you tried to set me up with. I'm begging you. Please stop trying." Lightning sighed, looking at Snow. "Also, Snow, I'm not your sister, please stop calling me that. Where's Mom and Dad, Serah?"

"Upstairs in their room. Are you okay? You seem tense, Claire."

"I'm fine, but I'd rather you stop asking random guys to go on dates with me. It's not really fair to them, especially if I don't really like them. Eric was the most annoying person you set me up with."

“Did you even try? You were gone for what? An hour at most?”

“Serah, I really didn’t like him,” Lightning was frustrated.

Serah could see the growing irritation on her sister’s face. "Well, I just wanted you to be happy, Claire. Snow and I are happy. Plus, you know he saved me from that creep that tried to follow me to my car."

"Well, stop trying, Serah. No offense, but I really want to be alone. I'd rather find my own happiness by asking the right person myself. Please stop trying to interfere with my love life. I'll find someone someday, but you need to stop trying."

"But Claire," Serah whined. "I have several other men that I have on speed dial."

"Serah, stop whining. No means no."

Without another word, Lightning went up the stairs, not looking back. She walked past her parents’ bedroom as she noticed Caspian in bed watching television.

Rosa slept peacefully beside him in their canopy bed as Caspian gently turned over and kissed her.

Violet eyes opened slightly. "My love?" came Rosa's soft voice, as Caspian smiled down at her. "Claire's home Rose."

Lightning was just glad her parents loved each other so much. Seeing them curled up together made her smile, but it didn't stop the stress headache she had.

"Claire? Why not come in and say hello?" her father asked.

"Sure, Dad. I just got home. I had a long day at work and then had to go on that stupid blinddate Serah set me up with. I just wanted to take my food to my room and get some sleep."

Lightning entered her parent's bedroom and set her plate down on her father's desk along with her fork. She leaned down and gave her father a hug, and then moved onto her mother. "There's my beautiful daughter," Rosa smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Mom. I was just about to turn in for the night."

Caspian sighed. "Can we talk to you for a minute though, Claire?"

"But Dad, whatever Serah did, I'll take full responsibility."

"It's not about your sister, Bear; it's more about you more than anything."

"What did I do? Last I checked, I'm finishing up college so I can move up, and with my training in the Guardian Corps, I'm one step ahead of moving out."

"Claire." Caspian's hand laid on her shoulder, pulling Lightning from her stupor, "It's not about that either. You know you are always welcome home."

"Then what's this conversation about?"

Caspian looked at Rosa and then back to his daughter, "It's about you turning every guy away."

"Why does it always have to go back to that? It's like you want me to drop everything that I have going for me. I'm close to a promotion at work.”

"Well, it's good to see you home and well, Claire Bear. Sorry, your sister keeps setting you up on blind dates. I know Serah wants you to be as happy as she is with Snow. Someday you'll produce an heir to the Farron name too. She just wants you to find that connection, and I know how hard you try, but if you turn away every guy you meet, you won't get much company later on in life. Plus, your mother and I won't be around forever. Someday you'll meet the right person, but you won't if you keep turning every suitor away that tries to date you."

"Well, I don't really like anyone that way. Plus, what good is company if I'm happiest when I'm alone?"

"But Claire, you turn away everyone. That's your problem. Your mother and I worry. You don't really have friends besides that SeeD boy. At least for Rosa and me, try; especially if your sister sets you up with another."

"Tsk. If I wanted an intervention about dating, I would've asked Mom. But the fact is you're really bothering me about this now, Dad. I'm surprised. Why does everyone want to barge into my love life or even the company I own? So, what? I'm supposed to stop seeing Squall?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Claire—what I'm saying is…"

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. Come bother me when you introduce me to the right person. I had an extremely long day, Dad, and right now, I just wanted my parents to parent. Not give me an intervention that I need to be dating like my perfect sister Serah."

Lightning quickly moved back to her father's desk, grabbing her warm food, and made a beeline towards the door.

Right now, she wanted to be alone and knew as soon as she had a bit more money, she was going to move out.


	3. Another Drunken Night

Chapter 3 Another Drunken Night

Lightning Farron entered her bedroom. Upon entering, she quickly locked the door behind her before she sat at her desk. Hungry, annoyed, and just wanting to be alone, Lightning sighed. Her parents might have had a point, but only very slight. However, Lightning was a lone wolf, and she didn't really need anyone.

Rosa and Caspian should know better, but it made her skin crawl to know her parents wanted her to marry, have children, and in some ways, it felt like they were telling her to drop everything because having a partner should end up becoming her top priority.

Lightning felt smothered by her parents, her sister, and even the stress from college and her job. With her friend Squall busy with his college and usually hanging out with his girlfriend Rinoa. she knew if she called, he wouldn't pick up.

It hadn't always been like this. It wasn't until Serah started dating Snow that her parents saw how happy that her younger sister was, that they expected Lightning to feel the same way. She'd rather be out in the world, causing slight mischief, and solving crimes across the city, than staying home feeling miserable the entire time.

Sitting there at her desk, she looked at her food and sighed before throwing it out. It had long since gone cold as she sat there, lost in thought. She reached into her desk drawer, grabbing a granola bar from the box within. Unwrapping the bar, she took a bite.

If someone was out there meant for her, they probably would be the last person she expected. After finishing her granola bar, Lightning got up, changed into a tank shirt and shorts before finally peeling the covers back on her nice plush bed. After turning on her lamp, she quickly made her way towards the light switch and pulled the lever down. Taking a moment to get into her bed, she reached over and turned the lamp off. Tomorrow would be better.

_Across town_

The car finally arrived back at a woman's house. Gadot watched as his friend made her way to the door and sighed. Seeing this woman struggle only made him feel worse for her. After everything, she spent a lot of time at the bar, and it looked like she was going downhill. His friend used to be so bright, energetic, and to see her intoxicated only made him queasy.

Her footfall was sluggish, and her posture was lousy as she reached into her pocket, fumbling around for her motorcycle keyring that also had her house key on with a keychain of a chocobo.

"Thash, not my key." Her words were riddled with a noticeable slur as she started to chuckle to herself. However, Gadot sighed, going to his patron, "Lebreau told me to make sure you got home safely. Let me help you."

"You're ridicu-lush 'm not that drunk."

She went back to fumbling, trying to be as quiet as possible, but in her stupor, that was difficult. With her sister inside the house, she knew she would probably get an earful for coming home drunk once again. Gadot quickly helped her recover her key from her pocket and opened the door. Gadot set the keys on the counter inside as the woman staggered into the house.

"Do you need anything else tonight?" Gadot asked.

"No, 'm fine." Fang assured.

"Try to get some sleep. If not for me, for your sister." Gadot sighed.

"Right, my shister."

"I don't want to have to bring you to my house so you can crash on my couch again. I really want you to sober up some. Here." he handed the woman a bottle of water. "You're my friend, after all. Goodnight. Gotta drive home every other drunk in Bodhum now."

Gadot left the woman as she waved him off.

Eventually, she staggered into the kitchen and tried to pull a glass from a cabinet above her as it fell, shattering on the floor. Cursing loudly, she stumbled once more.

A door creaked open. The woman noticed someone had just left, judging by their frantic footfall. The woman was vulnerable; she was too drunk and the footsteps though frantic had slowly stopped as soon as the woman looked up at the newcomer..

The light turned on, and a younger girl entered the kitchen. With a weapon drawn, she screamed, "Freeze burglar!" Realizing that the woman in the kitchen was not a thief, she lowered her binding rod and sighed. "Your home, and it looks like you're drunk out of your mind. …What am I gonna do with you, Fang?"

"Ridicu-lush. 'm not drunk. Why'sh everyone ashuming tha'?"

The girl sighed. "Let's get you to bed. I should've known when you said you were gonna be home late."

"But 'Nille, 'm fine!" each word came out in a slurred mess.

The girl known as Vanille sighed. She reached down and picked up the larger glass pieces on the floor carefully. "Fang, this is a weekly thing. I'm beginning to worry about you. If you don't wind up here drunk, you crash at Gadot's house,or a stranger's even. Then the next day, you end up feeling worse because you either get hurt, or eventually you make terrible choices. I hate when you do this to yourself."

"But my friendsh." Fang gave a short yawn. "Care." Fang tried folding her hands under her chin as she missed as her head ended up on the table as she let out a small groan.

Noticing her sister had placed her head on the table, Vanille sighed and went to her, putting one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder. She marched her older sister up the stairs to her bedroom. She set her sister on her bed and untied one boot, carefully removed it, and then she did the same with her other boot. Taking Fang's jacket, she slung it on the back of her desk chair.

Once Fang was under the covers, Vanille decided she'd be bunking with her sister. Laying there to carefully keep watch of the older woman, she sighed.

'Oh Fang, they're not your friends if you get this drunk. You could barely stand as is. You haven't always been this bad. I hate what happened to you. You weren't always this way, and someday, I just want you to be happy.' Hearing Fang's soft snores, she cuddled into her older sister like when they were children and felt the silent tears start to slide down her face.

'I can't stay mad at you knowing you got this drunk to drown out the pain. All I know is you're my big sister, and I love you. After all, we gotta keep each other safe. You made that promise.'

Vanille fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be another inevitable hangover for her older sister.


	4. Stressed Out

Chapter 4 Stressed Out

Lightning hated coming from a wealthy family. Day in, day out, she would usually be awoken by her parent's maid. Rich life had its ups and downs, but Lightning hated it. Every day felt like she was smothered by not only by her parents, it was her sister and even the help too.

Lightning just wanted to get out and go to campus. She wondered if life was different if she had decided to stay at college rather than commute there, but Lightning was just glad. Right now, she was just glad her job and college both kept her entertained, but it was necessary when the only people she saw were people on campus, Squall and his girlfriend, and her family.

Sure, she loved her family. Lightning just wanted freedom and the ability to breathe without everyone stressing her out. It was the weekend, and she didn't have work. It would make for a relaxing weekend, so she could fully recuperate for classes on Monday. However, her phone would soon tell her otherwise.

Lightning walked across campus, down the cobblestone path. She felt her pocket vibrate as she stopped to check her phone, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Squall had sent her a message, and she decided to quit her brisk walk to look at the text message.

Squall: Hey, Light campus party this weekend. Think you should come ;)

Lightning: Squall, I was just wondering what was going on. Is the party at Tifa's, her sorority parties are wild.

Squall: Yeah, how'd you guess correctly?

Lightning: You always ask me if I'm going. At this point, I think I figured out their schedule, and ever since she got with that Avalanche boy, they've become the party duo.

Squall: Tch, I'd throw a quieter one for Rin, and the three of us would be playing Dungeons Crawlers and Eidolons, but we haven't been to a fun party this entire semester.

Lightning: Liar, we went to that last party at Tifa's when that kid got super wasted and ended up needing an ambulance and everyone scattered. What time Leonheart? I need to make up an excuse to get out of the house if that's the case. Plus, if there's booze, I'll need a place to crash afterward, but you know Dad doesn't want me going out staying at a guy's house alone.

Squall: Your parents aren't fun. The party starts at 8, but we're going at 7, just to get something to eat before, especially since I will probably be the DD and you two get rather wild.

Lightning: My hero. Now only if I can figure out an excuse for leaving tonight without everyone bothering me.

Squall: Serah bothering you again or your parents?

Lightning: Mhm, series of blind dates, and then on top of that, Mom and Dad are acting like I should be more like Serah.

Squall: Lol, that's funny, you're like the complete opposite of her. But yeah, we can come to save you, after all, what sort of friend would I be if we didn't? Rin says hello too.

Lightning: A boring one. Hello Rin. I gotta get to class, or I'm gonna be late.

Squall: Tsk…Whatever… You? Late? You're always early. See ya later, Farron.

Lightning: Cya later Leon.

Lightning smiled and looked at her phone. Seems like they were going to a party at Tifa's; even if she enjoyed a quiet round of Dungeon Crawlers and Eidolons (she played as the Optimistic Odin), she knew that anytime Tifa threw a party, how crazy it actually gets. Sometimes her party was full of rowdy people that they'd be reported for noise complaints or even where a bunch of people got in trouble for underage drinking.

Lightning chewed on the bottom of her lip as she thought about the last party she was at. All she remembered was the wicked hangover she had and how Serah covered for her, all because Lightning didn't want her parents to freak out again because she had come home drunk.

All she knew was she had to go to class and had to get moving. Taking off in a sprint, she made her way through campus towards her classroom building.

_Other side of town_

Vanille was awake when she heard shuffling and then heard her sister rushing towards the restroom door. Opening one eye slowly, she noticed Fang had indeed for the restroom at lightning speed, as the hangover took its hold on her.

Vanille got up and slowly went to the door and knocked gently, "Morning Fang… Do you need anything? "

"Yeah…" she heard Fang moan slightly before another wave of nausea washed over the older woman.

"I'll go get you some juice and some bread and your vitamin," Vanille sighed. She hated seeing her sister hungover, she especially hated seeing her drunk like the previous night, and Vanille hated the fact she felt like a servant lately, all because Fang was selfish, but Vanille didn't have the heart to tell her that. It wasn't always like this either, but several things led to another, and this was Fang's downward spiral.

Fang would come home intoxicated every week or would end up at one of their friend's houses, sometimes at stranger's. However, Vanille was worried because she knew her sister was just trying to fill the void of a broken heart. It made her sad, as Fang used to be a lot more fun and the protective older sister, now their relationship felt toxic only because Vanille felt like a servant making sure that her drunk sister didn't die from alcohol poisoning or worse.

Once in the kitchen, Vanille pressed her nails into her palms against the indent. Her nails had previously left a mark after this had started happening each week. The tears began to silently roll down her face once again as she shook her head, wanting to scream. However, no scream left, as she stayed against the kitchen counter as she slammed her fist down on the hard surface.

Vanille had been putting up with this for months. Almost three months, to be exact. Three overwhelming months and the stress had finally sunk in. Things weren't going to get better if she didn't do something. Grabbing Fang's things, she made her way up the stairs noticing that Fang had, in fact, made her way back to her bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Vanille sighed and took a seat on the edge of Fang's bed. "Fang, we seriously need to talk. And I really don't want you to avoid this conversation this time. After last night…"

"If this is what I think it is, I really don't want to hear it."

"But if you don't hear it, you won't learn! Do you know what it feels like every time you come home like that?! Have you ever stopped to consider how I feel?"

"I… 'Nille look, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"You say this every time, and yet you keep ignoring me. You say every time you want to change. Well, you wanna change? Put down the bottle of alcohol and think about it! I don't want to find out you died all because you got blackout drunk, Fang. You're my sister, and we only have each other, but things won't' heal if you don't start trying. It hurts so bad that for almost four months now, I have had to take care of you all because you're stupid!"

Fang looked at Vanille as she started crying. Wanting to reach out and place a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, Fang knew she didn't have the words. "I… 'Nille… " Fang looked at her shaky hands as she stopped trying to reason.

Even if Vanille cried, she had a smile. "I want you to get help, Fang. I can't do this anymore, seeing you destroy yourself," Vanille lowered her voice, "Ever since you know who walked out on you, you haven't been yourself. I just don't want you to keep hurting yourself, Fang… When will you realize it's not worth it? Why don't you see your younger sister is hurting? Why not be that protector you once were?"

Vanille knew she was probably guilting Fang, but to see her sister slowly hurt herself each week, only made the redhead feel worse. "I know it hurts… I know you're upset… But I remember you when you smiled when you were happy, Fang. I miss it."

Fang lowered her head even lower, pulling her knees to her chest burying her head against them. The tears started to come as she pointed towards the door. However, Vanille shook her head, moved closer to her sister's side, and hugged her tightly. It was Vanille's warmth that caused Fang to let out a loud sob.

After the class was dismissed, she started to leave when Amodar stopped her. "Farron, I was just grading your paper and am surprised you were the only student in my class to receive a 100%. Very great job. Surprised you understand the Guardian Corps and their practices so well. Even if you're part-time in our training program, you really do great at your schoolwork. The fact you actually know your stuff, I just thought I'd say thank you because you're doing so great."

Lightning felt a small tint of pink creep along her cheeks as she averted Amodar's gaze.

"Plus, I didn't want to call you out in class and embarrass you like last time you got a 100%."

"Thank you for respecting me in that regard, sir. What can I say other than I actually enjoy what I'm learning? And if I'm lucky, I'll get out of Corporal rank."

"Shouldn't be a problem, with your grades and hard working efforts, it'll be a matter of time someday."

Lightning sighed, "Well, I hope you have a fantastic weekend, sir. I have to commute back home. Have some friends I'm meeting later for a DCnE match."

"Alright, Farron. Have a fantastic weekend."

Lightning left the building without looking back. Getting in her car, she took off for home, noticing the flashing green call button on her dashboard. Hitting the answer, she let out a small sigh.

"Light!" Squall and Rinoa both greeted,

"Hey, guys. I was just on my way home now."

"Did you figure out how you're gonna escape your house this weekend?"

"Working on it. It's extremely annoying that I'm a legal adult, and they treat me like I'm still in high school. It's like they think a hitman is going to try to murder me or worse."

"That's annoying. But then again, Mom and Dad found out about that party we got busted at. Understandably, they care. Plus, you're trying to become a Guardian Corps soldier, and they think you're soft. That has to be awful."

"It's extremely annoying. I gathered that Rin. Until I move out, I'm still under their rules, and as Dad always puts it, 'My house, my rules,' I wish they understood that I'm not soft, I don't need a man to make me happy, and I just want to live my life without them breathing down my neck."

"It must be nice to have parents who care, though. You know how my father was," Squall sighed.

"Yeah. But in some way, it's like I'm still trying to find out who I am. I believe there's something out there, and sitting in a posh lifestyle, I'm not experiencing my life to its fullest. I just wanna see what's out there without them tying me down. It feels like I'm constantly losing that fight with them."

"That sucks, though. You just gotta keep your head up, and if the worst-case happens, you know, move out?" Rinoa asked.

"If I moved out, I feel they'd still try somehow to make me feel guilty about it."

"That really sucks. But feel free to crash at our apartment this weekend, Light. You can sleep on the pull-out bed in the living room."

"That'd be perfect. I'm gonna go home, pack my bag, and I'll be on my way to you and Squall's apartment."

"Cya soon, Light. You drive home safely."

Lightning let the line go dead as she turned on some music to drown out the feeling of dread in her chest. Once she got home and dropped her school stuff inside the door, she went in search of her parents. Finding them at the flower garden her mother had, they smiled.

Her mother sipped on a glass of tea while her father was eating a fruit cup. Both noticed their daughter as Lightning took a seat, grabbing a cup from the tea set, and poured herself a cup of tea. She had gathered from the taste it was Earl Grey and only scrunched her face through the first sip before she dropped a few spoons of sugar within.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Lightning greeted awkwardly, looking down at her glass of tea like it offended her.

"Hello, Sweetie," they both responded as Lightning sighed.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, but I need to go to Rinoa's and stay this weekend. We have an important project coming up that we need to work on together."

Caspian took a seat beside Lightning, " Will you guys actually be studying, or is this for another party? Last time you pulled that stunt, you got busted at a party, and we had to bail you out, Claire."

"No, it's not to go to another party. Plus, even if it was, I'm 22. It's not like you didn't party when you were in college," Lightning said defensively. "I also didn't ask you to bail me out then. Last I checked, I'm a legal adult Dad. I don't need you to tell me not to go to a party because that'll only make me want to go to one anyways. Honestly, what do you take me for? A troublemaker? Last I checked, I'm not a baby, and I can make my own choices. Sort of like you're trying to decide my future all because you have a so-called perfect life."

"Claire, I didn't mean it like that. Just we worry about you. And you are our first-born child. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made growing up."

"You just want to control me."

"Sweetie, we're not saying that."

"Then stop trying to dictate who I hang out with or what I do. It's like you guys wanna only hear the good, and not the bad."

"Claire, we get it you're an adult, but ever since you turned thirteen, you've been rather rebellious, and we only want you to put your right foot forward. You get a bit hardheaded when you make choices," Rosa admits.

"Gee, thanks, Mom. You don't yell at Serah when she sneaks out. When Serah sneaks out, it's fine, or I'm the one who gets yelled at for it. I go to college, I train, and then on top of that, I will be solving crimes around this city. I'm going for Criminal Justice. If I didn't want danger, I would've taken an office job and been extremely bored with my life. Please… Just let me live my life," Lightning dropped her fists to her sides.

Rosa looked at her husband as Caspian sighed.

"We've neglected to trust you, haven't we?"

"For several years now. Yeah."

"Go hang out with your friend. Just know we always wanted you safe, Claire."

"I am safe, Dad, but I don't want to be babied. At least trust me. Because I can't keep being smothered with a security blanket. I'm an adult, and someday I'll be moving out. I know you're scared of me growing up, but it would mean the world to me if you understood that I'm still your daughter, I still love you, but there's so much more out there than living in this posh lifestyle. I'm gonna get hurt, I'm gonna make mistakes. But I gotta learn from them because if you guys keep busting me out, or even trying to dig me out of the holes I create, I won't learn."

Caspian sighed as he pulled his daughter into a hug. Lightning pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Claire Bear. You're right. Go have fun this weekend, party or no party, just try to enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you, Dad."

Lightning rushed towards the door and entered the house, removing her flats, and carried them and her school stuff up to her room up the stairs.

She passed Serah's bedroom and peeked inside at the younger girl as she sketched her Moogle, Mog, who was posing for her.

"Hey, Lightning!" Serah greeted.

"Any plans this weekend, Serah?"

"Just going out with Snow. We're gonna be going to Angelo's for pizza, then hanging out with the NORA kids. Why are mom and dad onto you again?"

"No. I just thought I'd ask if I'd have to cover for you. I'm going to Tifa's tonight for a party."

"Oh, maybe we should go."

"It's bad enough Dad knows I might be there. He doesn't need both of us in trouble if there's a bust."

"You say that now, but what's the chance, sis?"

"Either way, I was just popping in to say hello, and I'll see you when I get home next week. Also, if you need me, you can reach out."

"Alright. You have fun. Tell Rin and Mr. Cool I said hello!"

"Of course, Squall's been asking how you've been."

"Tell him I'm alright. Now you go take care of what you need, and I'll ask you how the party went. But, are you sure you don't wanna go on a blind date this weekend too? I know a guy… who might be interested in you."

"Serah, please stop asking me about that. Go back to your sketching, and I'll see you later."

"Alright, you have fun!"

Lightning left Serah's room and then headed to her own room, packing her bag. With clothes, basic toiletries, and a bit of makeup, she was out of the house. Lightning made her way to her car in the driveway. Taking her gunblade just in case (she'd leave it at Rinoa's place), she got in the driver seat and took off, noticing her parents in the rearview window waving goodbye. Honking once, she pulled away from the house and was on her way.


	5. The Party part 1

Chapter 5 The Party part 1

Evening came way too quickly. 

Vanille was busy getting ready. She would be departing to go do her night shift at the grocery store to work at the register. Though it wasn’t the most glamorous job, it gave Vanille enough time to breathe and have a break from her home life.

Vanille looked at Fang while she adjusted her skirt. “Are you going to be alright tonight, Fang? I got work and just thought I’d make sure.” Though caring, her voice was riddled with sadness clouded with doubt. On her face was a smile, but Fang could tell Vanille only did it to hide behind her mask. 

Fang didn’t blame Vanille one bit, especially after she screwed up the previous night. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. You go have fun. Don’t let my mood keep you from enjoying yourself ‘Nille.” Fang gave Vanille a soft glance as she tried to remember the girl’s features; Vanille’s soft red hair, her sharp emerald eyes, and that smile that could brighten a room. Fang wanted to remember it, remember the good times, but it was all painful. 

“You take care, Fang. And please for the love of Etro. Do not go to the bar. If I get another call from Lebreau that you were wasted, I’ll be taking you to rehab so fast, you won’t even have a chance to say no.”

“I know ‘Nille. I swear to Etro, I won’t go to the bar tonight.”

Vanille gave her sister a worrisome glance once more before going to the taller woman. She wrapped her arms around her waist tightly in a warm embrace. “I love you, Fang,” Vanille confessed, “No matter what, you’ll always be my big sister.” Vanille’s embrace was warm as the two sisters closed their eyes, just relaxing in the hug. 

Vanille quickly let Fang go, “As much as I wanna stay with you, sis, I gotta go tonight. Ciao!”. She glanced one more time over her shoulder once she was out the door before skipping to her car. Vanille was quick to start the vehicle as she began to pull out of the driveway.

Vanille waved and beeped the horn, and her silver car finally departed before leaving Fang’s frame of vision. 

Fang stood there in the doorway and watched as the redhead departed. A sigh escaped her lips as she folded her arms over her chest. “You always were so bubbly and peppy. Yet you are a good liar ‘Nille.”

Going back inside, after she locked the door, Fang went up the stairs and into her bedroom. Taking a moment, she reached into her closet, pulling her leather jacket, a tank shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans with matching black undergarments. Carrying the neatly folded bundle of clothes, she entered the restroom, where she’d grab a shower. 

Fang removed her shirt, looking in the mirror as she placed her hands on the porcelain sink as she stared in her reflection. Green bloodshot eyes scanned over several scars that littered her body. One big scar ran the length of her collarbone. She brought her hand up, moving the strap of her bra down as she gently traced the scar’s length with her finger feeling the skin. Trying to find comfort, Fang wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she was alive, but at what cost? 

‘Consider yourself lucky. You were the lucky one after all.’

Fang eventually pinched herself sharply, realizing she was starting to panic. Her hands finally made their way back to the sink’s edge as she gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Fang took a moment, trying to focus on her breathing, but it was becoming overwhelming. Her hands trembled slightly as Fang felt her heart thudding rapidly in her chest, each breath bursting in uneasiness. 

Reaching up into the glass medicine cabinet, she retrieved an orange cylinder and pulled it out as she set it down on the sink’s ledge. 

She reached for the orange cylinder, opening the cap. She dumped out one pill as she used her other hand to fill a cup with water. Placing the tablet on her tongue, she let the bitterness burn her tongue slightly. However, she eventually brought the glass of water to her lips and swallowed in a steady gulp as the pill disappeared. Panting slightly, Fang just fought the urge to keep getting ready to support her repressed memories from acting up.

Shedding her final layers of clothing, Fang turned on the shower and stepping inside once it was hot enough. Fang stood there under the water's stream, just letting the hot steam and water cascade down her back and along her body. Her hand rested on the wall as her chest rose and fell slightly with each breath. She took a moment and scrubbed herself thoroughly before finally rinsing herself off. 

Before long, Fang finally shut the showerhead off and took in steady breaths as her chest rose and fell in a continuous motion eventually.

Fang eventually got out, wrapping a soft towel around herself. However, she looked at her wrist, noticing something weird. Upon further inspection, she saw a single letter. It was an F etched into her inner wrist. 

‘Odd. I don’t remember this tattoo. I was probably too drunk when I tried to get another tattoo and probably had someone stop me. Classic Fang move,’ Fang thought as she took a second, running a brush through her wet hair. She was quick to pull on her undergarments as she blow-dried her hair. 

Once showered, she took a second and started to fix herself up. A message alerted Fang for a college party at Bodhum University, which sounded fun but also harmless. However, she knew that Vanille was at work, and it felt impulsive. Parties were meant to crash after all, and Fang wasn’t a stranger when it came to the Bodhum party scene. 

Once Fang finished getting ready, she put her leather jacket on and her fingerless gloves. She headed downstairs and went to the kitchen, where she proceeded to make herself something to eat. However, her pocket started to vibrate as Fang retrieved her phone from her back pocket.

Fang looked at her phone. A message popped up as she looked at the caller ID and sighed. ‘Great, just who I wanted to talk to me.’ The person who messaged her was Faris Scherwiz. Faris was a friend of Fang’s, but she was guessing it would be her riddled with concern yet again. Faris meant well, but it was the fact that Faris only messaged her when she heard about the bad things happening in Fang’s life. Though Faris and Fang hadn’t hung out much since high school, she was surprised that the blonde still cared. Fang decided to answer though she wished she hadn’t. 

Faris: Hey Fang, I thought I’d reach out again. We’re all getting worried about ye lass.  
Fang: What do you want?  
Faris: Your sister is worried about you las, thought I’d check on ye.  
Fang: I get that you. You already said that twice. I’m fine, just exhausted. I swear, Faris, you got no reason to worry about me. I am living the dream, rainbows, and kittens, I promise.  
Faris: Fang, you’re a poor liar, don’t think I didn’t hear you came home drunk out of your mind yet again. You’re really starting to scare Vanille.  
Fang: What does it matter? I’m not good enough. And stop listening to my sister!  
Faris: That’s where you are wrong, friend. Just please stop drinking before you hurt yourself. Lenna would be devastated. I would be too. Seeing you fall down this path is extremely dangerous. I am concerned and have been ever since I heard you were in the hospital. At least let us help you. Vanille, Lenna, and I would all be happy to at least give you some time if you didn’t keep going to the bars and parties. At least let us try to help you, Fang.  
Fang: Why don’t you stay out of my life Faris? You don’t even come around, so what does it matter? I’m no good, and the fact you dared to message me just because you wanna help doesn’t make it right. I’m still trying to figure things out.  
Faris: It became a point when you started to hurt Vanille. Just because you would rather live with your life on the edge doesn’t mean I care about you any less. At least tell me what happened, Fang. I can’t help if you don’t say anything. At least stop avoiding me, or pick up when I try to call you.  
Faris: (2/2) I only want to help you because Vanille is scared. Fang, at least stop being selfish. If anything happens to you, how do you think Vanille would feel? She’d be devastated without her older sister. If not for me, at least try for her. Vanille is a sweetheart, and everyone is scared.  
Fang: I’m done with this conversation. Goodbye Faris

Fang shut her phone off before she got another message. Sliding it into her back pocket. She ran a hand through her wild hair and sighed. The sickness from her hangover had left her, but her heart ached. Fang clearly just wanted to heal, but right now, that was harder to do because she wasn’t trying. 

Faris wasn’t wrong; Fang was hurting Vanille. The fact Fang even went down this path, to begin with, only made things a lot worse. There was no reasoning with the stubborn brunette as she finished eating a sandwich Vanille had made for her before she left. Before long, Fang grabbed her keys after sliding her feet into her boots and exited the house. She walked towards the garage and mounted her motorcycle. Putting her keys in the ignition, Fang felt the soft hum of the engine below her. Finally, she pulled out of the garage and took off.

The other side of town_

Lightning focused on driving once again. The ride to Squall’s apartment took about thirty minutes as Lightning stopped to fill her car with gas along the way. She felt a lot better; she could tell her parents how she truly felt, but it made her feel slightly inadequate. The only way it made her feel bad was that they loved her; they just didn’t know how smothering it felt especially being twenty-two and being treated like a child. Until Lightning could crunch the numbers to move out, she knew she had to live with them for the time being.

Chewing on her pen's cap, she quickly made a note on the back of her hand after the machine refused to spit out a receipt. Before long, she took off for her final distance and drove the rest of the way to Squall’s. 

Rinoa was sitting on the steps outside, taking in the sunlight as she ran a hand through Angelo’s fur. The dog lifted his head up at the guest before laying his head back down onto her lap as she smoothed out the dog’s coat with her hand. 

As soon as Lightning parked, she was out of the car and reached in and grabbed her things. She greeted her friend at the door.

Rinoa smiled. “Hey Light, Squall’s just getting everything ready for you. He’s already inside. I’m gonna take Angelo here for a short walk then; we’ll be on our way.” 

“Thank you, Rinoa. Hello to you too, Angelo,” Lightning smiled, reaching down to pet the dog as he wagged his tail slightly. He sniffed at her hand, “I don’t have any treats for you. I was eating some almonds on the way, sorry, buddy.”

“He’s dramatic. He already had a treat today, didn’t you, Angelo? Took him to Chocobo Café for a Puppy Cup, and he got a nice serving of whip cream. The lady might’ve given him a little extra, but that’s because Angelo was on his best behavior.” 

“Sounds delicious,” Lightning said dryly. 

Angelo licked her hand, causing the pinkette to shudder slightly. Lightning felt his velvety tongue lick at her hand. “Hey Angelo, give Rinoa kisses. I’m going inside, you silly dog.” 

“Alright, we’ll be back,” Rinoa said, grabbing Angelo by the collar and clipping his blue leash to the end as the two started on their walk. 

Lightning entered the building and walked towards Rinoa and Squall’s apartment. Climbing up the stairs, she carried her bag up to the third floor, stood outside the door, and knocked. 

Squall was at the door as he opened it and smiled at his friend, “So you finally got here. We were wondering how you’d weasel your way out of the house this time.”

“Well, it took a lot of convincing, but I told them how stressed they were making me feel,” Lightning said while entering the apartment building. She dropped her bag on the pull-out bed and took a seat. 

“I’m surprised your parents actually listened to that.” 

“I am too. The last time I tried, it basically caused my parents mass panic. Tonight was different somehow, but I think I needed to be honest?”

“Either way, great job. We’re going to a party, and it’ll be a blast, stop thinking about your parents. I know that look on your face, Light,” Squall admitted as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I shouldn’t care. I just feel that my parents probably would find a way of turning the tables on me once more.”

“Your parents seem sort of controlling. Even if they try to make you feel bad, you’re always welcome to move to our building. I know there are vacant apartments here, and if you need a place to live, it might actually be a nice change of scenery.” 

“That actually sounds great. I’d need some time to consider, but if it only gets me out of the house. I would rather live near you guys, and it’d be a lot easier for DCnE nights.”

“Farron, what kind of friend do you take me for?”

“I don’t know. You are hardheaded, maybe a little stubborn, maybe a little boring at times, and you play Dungeon Crawlers and Eidolons, so you must be a big nerd.” Lightning crossed her arms over her chest, peering at Squall with one eye open and an impish smile on her face. 

“Well, there’s the door if you think so… whatever.”

“I’m joking Squall, lighten up; you need to stop being so serious.”

Squall pulled Lightning into a friendly hug as she punched him in the arm of his aviator jacket once he let go. Both started to laugh before Squall took a seat on the couch, pulling a dog toy from underneath him and tossing it to the corner of the room. “You’d be surprised how many dog toys that dog has.” 

“I bet Angelo is extremely spoiled, but at least he’s a good dog.”

“Plus, with Rinoa’s anxiety, he does a great job helping her out. Especially when I’m not here.”

Squall noticed the door handle shake before Rinoa entered with Angelo. The dog padded to Squall and sniffed at his pant leg as Squall smiled and gently rubbed the dog behind the ear.  
Rinoa took a second and flopped down next to Lightning, and pulled her into a tight hug. “Hey, Light! You wearing anything special tonight?”

“I was just going to wear a pair of khakis and a hoodie. I checked the weather, and it was supposed to be sort of chilly tonight.” 

“Light, we’re going to Tifa’s, you need to wear something nice! Come on, at least show me what you brought to wear. I know you fit into my shirts, so I have something you could wear if they don’t work.” 

Lightning sighed, “Alright, Rinoa, if you say so. I’d rather not go looking like a sleaze, though.”

“Light that was mean, and that happened one time,” Rinoa argued back.

“Yeah, but then that one guy wouldn’t leave me alone, and I punched him. Think he was a blitzball player, though.” 

“He definitely was. He was cute, though, and I’m surprised you told him no.” 

“I just didn’t like his advancements towards me, and the fact he had me cornered only made the situation worse,” Lightning grumbled.

Rinoa went into her closet and retrieved a few outfits from within. She grabbed her own outfit for the night ahead, placing down her items: a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back, matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon for her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver-buckled black boots, she retrieved from under the bed, as she sprang up as Lightning got a look at her necklace with the Griever ring. 

“That’s a beautiful necklace Rin.”

“You think so? Squall gave it to me as a birthday present, and I’m surprised you didn’t see it.” 

“No, it’s usually in your shirt, so I don’t see it,” Lightning said as Rinoa handed her a few hangers with outfits on. 

Lightning looked at the outfits and picked a long sleeve boat neck, off-shoulder blouse. The soft black material would cut and show off her right shoulder, but it was the most decent outfit from Rinoa’s picks. Putting it on with a pair of jeans and a nice pair of flats, Lightning was ready to go. She sat with Angelo while Rinoa threw her outfit on and looked at Squall, who was busy eating a granola bar. 

He looked up when he heard the door open to his shared bedroom as Rinoa exited the room. Lightning smiled, looking at her friend.

Squall quickly put his bar down, went to his girlfriend, picked her up, and swung her happily. 

Lightning felt slightly awkward at their affection as she looked away barely. “Tch.” She groaned internally. 

As Squall set Rinoa down, Lightning felt a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like I need another person to make me happy. Not that I’m going to be third wheeling tonight or anything.”

“Lightning, you aren’t third-wheeling. Plus, we all have fun together. You’re our best friend. We play DCnE together and have fun. Now you’re acting weird.”

“I don’t know. Don’t worry about it. I just kind of got lost in my head,” Lightning said, giving Squall a smile. “See, I’m fine.”

“Alright, if you say so. Shall we depart?”

“I’m ready. Just let me grab my bag!” Rinoa yelled over her shoulder, skipping towards the bedroom once more, opening the door, and grabbing a small sling bag that went over her shoulder. “Alright, ready!” Rinoa smiled.

The three piled into Rinoa’s baby blue SUV. 

True to his word, Squall would end up becoming Lightning and Rinoa's designated driver. 

Rinoa sat in the passenger seat beside Squall, keeping her hand on the middle console as his hand would rest on top of hers, as their fingers would intertwine. 

Lightning sat in the backseat and focused on everything that was happening. She pulled out her phone and a pair of earbuds, sliding them into her ears as she got comfortable turning some music on. Right now, the three friends were going out to eat, and she couldn’t focus while in the car with them holding hands. Lightning found distraction in music as she rested her eyes.

Squall stopped the Bodhum Diner. A place where the trio often went together, Lightning, Squall, and Rinoa were seated in their usual booth by the window. 

Rinoa sat with Squall resting her head against his shoulder. 

Lightning looked out the window at a small group of jocks throwing a blitzball between themselves before snapping her attention to Rinoa, who said her name. 

“I recognize the one, and that’s Cain Highwind,” Rinoa said, watching the three blitz players pointing at him from the window. “The other two, I can’t tell. I know I wouldn’t wanna play Blitz.”

“…Whatever,” Squall settled back. “Jocks are nothing special except ruffians.” 

The waitress came over, “Can I get you three started on drink orders?” she asked, smiling at the trio.

“I’ll take a sweet tea with lemon,” Lightning replied automatically. 

“Same,” Rinoa smiled.

“And a coffee and water for myself.” Squall replied. 

“Alright, I’ll go get your drinks, then I’ll get your orders ready. I’m guessing you three are going to get your usual orders?” 

All three nodded in unison. “I’ll go place your orders then, one order mapu tofu, one order of sesame chicken and vegetables, and a behemoth steak medium rare, with a garden salad.” 

“Thank you, Mary,” Rinoa smiled as the woman known as Mary took the menus from her hand. 

Lightning sat back and folded her arms over her chest, tuning everything out once more. Ever since she got to Squall and Rinoa’s, her mood had undoubtedly dwindled from content to sour. Lightning felt like she was putting up a barrier with her friends, but it was also safer that way. Though she didn’t want to marry and have children, she did someday wish to date someone who made her feel appreciated and someone with who she could actually enjoy their company. 

Serah had always picked guys from her job who were single, but those men were like dogs. They were just as clingy as Snow was to Serah. With so many failed blind dates, Lightning had no faith in men. However, her attention went towards the front door as its bell rang. “Sit anywhere you like,” Mary said to the newcomer.

The woman was dressed in a leather jacket and a black pair of cutoff jeans. Her boots thudded across the tile flooring as she sat at the bar. Her fingerless gloved hands hung at her sides as she sat back. 

Lightning glanced her way once more but turned her attention when she realized her tea was placed in front of her, “Sorry. I zoned out for a second.” 

“It’s fine, but we were trying to get your attention, Lightning. You just stopped paying attention, and I was in the middle of my story.” 

“Oh, sorry, Rinoa.” Lightning lowered her head, her cheeks felt flushed, and she never felt that way before. 

“Who were you looking at? Someone handsome?” Rinoa asked, “Oh my goodness, Squall, look at Lightning’s cheeks!” 

Squall studied Lightning’s face, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before Lightning. What gives? Who are you looking at?”

“I’m not blushing,” Lightning lied quickly. 

“Well, whoever it is, I saw that coy smile. You must’ve seen someone cute.”

“Tch. As if. I don’t need anyone.” 

“Speak for yourself, Light. You’ll meet someone someday. At least let me be your wing-woman!”

“Keep your voice down.” Lightning tried to hush her friend. 

“Rin, maybe Light’s right in this instance. You are getting a little bit loud.” 

“Oops.” Rinoa quickly quieted herself when the food finally made its way to their table. “Let’s dig in.”

“That sounds like a plan.” 

Lightning’s eyes wandered to the woman sitting at the bar drinking a mug of coffee. Whoever she was, had caused her to blush. Though she didn’t really like men, part of her wondered why she was blushing. It dawned on her, she was attracted to her, and she didn’t even know her name. Before long, the woman paid for her coffee and left with her head down, not even paying attention to her onlooker, as Lightning watched her walk across the parking lot to a red motorcycle before she mounted it and left.


End file.
